


Отшельник

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [21]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Хотели бы вы получить книгу, в которой описана вся вашажизнь? Книгу, которая расскажет про ваше завтра и вчера. Вот и я не хотелбы.





	Отшельник

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_670_оридж 2018

Пару лет назад по нашему городу прошёл слушок, что дескать живёт на  
берегу лесного озера человек, у которого хранятся некие Книги. Конечно,  
они непростые. Рассказывали, будто в этих Книгах прописан смысл жизни и  
судьба каждого человека. Берёшь такой том, читаешь, а там все про тебя. От  
и до. Думаете, вру? А вот и нет!   
В общем, слушайте всё по порядку.   
Несколько месяцев назад, когда мы с моим другом Н. пили кофе в  
каком-то захудалом кафе на окраине, Н. рассказал мне, что намерен  
отправиться в лес, сойти с туристической тропы и отыскать того самого  
Отшельника. Я не мог воспринимать его слова всерьёз. Ну, посудите сами,  
кому придёт в голову принять за чистую монету эти сказки?   
Как выяснилось позже Н. действительно собрался закинуть рюкзак на  
плечи и отправиться к озеру на поиски Книги о себе любимом. Да, тогда я  
хихикал и иронизировал на эту тему. Но он стоял на своём. Ох, долго я его  
отговаривал от этой затеи, внушая, что этот поход абсолютно лишен смысла,  
но куда там! Никакие доводы не могли пошатнуть уверенность моего  
товарища. Что же, ладно. Н. ходил в лес далеко не впервые, поэтому я был за  
него спокоен. Нагуляется, замерзнет, устанет и вернётся.  
Он действительно появился через пару дней уставший, грязный,  
пропахший насквозь лесом и дымом от костра. Надо сказать, что до своего  
марш-броска в лесную чащу Н. был в восторге от идеи Руководства по  
эксплуатации Жизни, а именно тех самых Книг.   
— Ты только представь! — восклицал он. — Больше никаких сомнений,  
никаких неопределенностей, перепутий и ошибок. Вся моя жизнь станет  
ясной как день!   
Забавно, но именно после этих его слов на улице полил дождь. 

Я не особо разделял его восхищение. Ну как можно жить, когда  
знаешь всё наперед? Когда ты женишься, какого цвета будет твоя новая  
машина, уедешь ли ты в другую страну...  
И самое страшное — в этих Книгах должно быть написано, когда и как  
ты умрёшь.   
И вся, прописанная от и до, жизнь станет, как последний день  
приговоренного к казни заключенного. Хуже не придумаешь. От этих  
мыслей меня пробрала дрожь. Но о чем я тут думаю, а? Никакого  
Отшельника, никаких Книг с судьбой нет и быть не может. Но когда Н.  
вернулся, что-то в его глазах навсегда изменилось.   
— Ну что? — спросил я. — Нашёл свою Книгу?   
— Нашел, — спокойно ответил Н., прихлебывая кофе.   
На просьбу показать, что же там за Книга такая, Н. только покачал  
головой. Это могло означать несколько вещей: или никакой Книги Судьбы на  
самом деле нет, а Н. просто не хочет признавать, что поверил в эти детские  
сказки, или Книга — это очень личное, что даже дать мне хотя бы разок  
взглянуть Н. не желает, или он заглянул в конец и узнал страшное...   
Но вероятнее всего первое — Книги попросту нет.   
А ещё месяц спустя, будучи в гостях у Н. , я не смог совладать с  
любопытством и, воспользовавшись моментом, пока Н. отправился на кухню,  
я обвел взглядом его книжные полки. Ничего нового там не оказалось.  
Логично. Будь у меня Книга Судьбы, я бы не стал хранить её на виду. Я  
заглянул в бельевой шкаф и пошарил рукой под кроватью. Ничего.  
Продолжить поиски не удалось — вернулся Н.   
Не думайте, что я горел желанием выведать какие-то тайны друга, нет.  
Просто сама мысль о существовании Книги не давала мне покоя.   
И тогда я решился. Иду. Иду туда, в лес, к озеру и одинокой хижине  
Отшельника, чтобы узнать, наконец, что я из себя представляю в этом мире,  
и что меня ждёт. Сборы заняли несколько дней. Я был настроен решительно,  
но иногда меня начинали душить сомнения. А нужно ли это? Что хорошего в  
том, чтобы наперед знать свою жизнь? Каково мне будет открывать Книгу и,  
даже не заглядывая на последние страницы, понимать сколько мне осталось?  
Ведь страниц будет все меньше и меньше. Но соблазн узнать, где я  
споткнусь, ошибусь, поверну не туда, был слишком велик. И я ступил на  
тропу. 

***  
Идти было жарко. Солнце палило так, будто вознамерилось сжечь всё к  
чертям. Но обливаться солёным потом мне пришлось недолго — через  
полчаса ходьбы показался лес. Там было прохладно и пахло сырой землёй,  
смолой и хвоей, где-то поблизости тихо плескался небольшой ручей, а по  
ветвям скакали пушистые рыжие белки. Настроение стало совсем хорошее.  
Я шёл вперёд, распугивая мелкую живность, и всё думал, что же меня ждёт  
там, у старого Отшельника? Не знаю, почему, но воображение рисовало мне  
сгорбленного старца с лысой как колено головой, покрытой родинками,  
бородой до земли и самодельной тростью в руках.   
Я так глубоко задумался о загадочном старике, что едва не наступил на  
олений череп, лежавший в траве. Я остановился и огляделся. Лесная  
прогалина была усеяна несколькими скелетами оленей. На одном из черепов  
сидел ворон. Птица смотрела на меня и не двигалась с места. Не то, чтобы я  
очень уж верил во всякие знаки судьбы, но весь бравый настрой моментально  
куда-то улетучился. Может, мне лучше повернуть назад? Вернуться домой и  
забыть обо всех этих сказках Может, и Книг-то никаких нет.   
С другой стороны, Н. ведь был у Отшельника, и с тех пор, как  
вернулся, в его словах, в его глазах — в нём самом что-то переменилось. Но  
что именно, мне так и не удалось понять.  
***   
Добрался до озера я уже в сумерках. Солнце спускалось за щётку сосен  
и окрашивало всё вокруг в рыжеватые оттенки. Но красивее всего выглядела  
вода. Она напоминала жидкое солнце — блестела и переливалась так, что  
больно было смотреть. Вокруг шумели деревья, где-то вдали едва слышно  
гудел поезд, в траве стрекотали сверчки. В воздухе стоял крепкий запах  
полевых цветов. Оглядевшись, я увидел крошечный домик с плоской  
крышей, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался старой будкой  
стрелочника. Подойдя ближе, я заметил в высокой траве ржавые рельсы и  
гниющие шпалы. Подойдя к домику, я замер в нерешительности.  
Действительно ли я хочу того, зачем пришёл? Нужно ли мне знать, какой  
будет моя жизнь в перспективе? За углом что-то зашуршало. Я заглянул за  
будку и увидел там небольшой огород, вдоль которого прохаживался  
седоволосый мужчина неопределённого возраста. Он ничуть не напоминал  
того старичка, которого я себе представлял по пути сюда. Отшельник  
оказался ни молодым, ни старым. Он будто был вне времени.   
— Здравствуйте, — внезапно оробев, тихо произнёс я. 

Отшельник поднял голову и смерил меня тяжёлым взглядом. Правый  
глаз у него был косоват, а под левым красовалось большое родимое пятно.   
— Чего тебе? — отозвался хозяин дома.   
Я мигом стушевался. А действительно, чего мне? Так и сказать ему, что  
я понятия не имею, как жить эту жизнь, поэтому и хочу чтобы кто-то мне всё  
разъяснил? Что у меня не хватает смелости что-то изменить. Попытать  
счастья. Рискнуть хотя бы в мелочах. Рассказать ему, как я забыл, кто я и что  
я? Поведать, как я завидую своим более молодым друзьям, у которых ещё  
хватает смелости мечтать о чём-то? Поведать ему, как я предал свою мечту и  
почти забыл о ней, потому что она казалось мне глупой, детской блажью,  
недостойной внимания?  
— Да мне бы...  
Отшельник молча кивнул и ушёл в свою будку. Я невольно задумался,  
как в этом крохотном домишке помещаются семь миллиардов Книг, по числу  
людей, живущих на свете? Фантазия мигом нарисовала огромные подвалы,  
скупо освещённые тусклыми лампочками. А вдоль стен полки, плотно  
заставленные чужими судьбами, изложенными на бумаге. Интересно, а у  
самого хозяина дома есть Книга о нём самом? Мне не удалось придумать  
внятного ответа на этот вопрос. А Отшельник вернулся через несколько  
минут с небольшой книжкой в руках.   
Вот она.   
Моя Книга.   
Я заворожено смотрел на дешёвую клеёнчатую обложку. Там, под ней,  
вся моя жизнь. Ох, теперь как всё будет чудесно, как здорово. Ведь я смогу  
исправить все ошибки, буду на шаг впереди самой Судьбы!   
Отшельник почти бросил Книгу мне в руки, встал напротив, скрестив  
руки на груди и чего-то ожидая. Чего он ждёт? Оплаты, должно быть.  
Стащив со спины рюкзак, я принялся рыться в нём, вытащил несколько  
слегка смятых купюр и протянул их хозяину дома. В ответ Отшельник только  
снисходительно усмехнулся. Действительно, на кой ему здесь деньги?  
Наверное, нужно дать ему что-нибудь из вещей. Фонарик, например. Или  
плащ-дождевик, или аптечку, или еды. Но думать ни о чём, кроме сокровища,  
которое я держал в руках, не получалось. Какие, в самом деле, могут быть  
деньги или вещи, когда вот здесь, на этих чуть пыльных страницах, вся моя  
жизнь? Отшельник глухо прокашлялся, но я уже не смотрел на него. Книга  
словно звала меня. Открой. Посмотри. Прочти. Там всё: и твоё вчера, и твоё  
завтра. Твоя жизнь и твоя смерть. 

Мне внезапно вспомнились оленье «кладбище» и ворон, так  
пристально изучавший меня. Что, если?..  
Нет! Ни за что! Не смотреть в конец Книги, не заглядывать туда, не  
читать! Но руки отказались мне подчиняться. И я заглянул на последнюю  
страницу, готовясь узнать, чем же всё кончится, когда и как меня не станет.  
Не знаю точно, зачем. Видимо, я просто не верил, что действительно могу  
когда-нибудь умереть.  
В этот момент мне показалось, что сердце пропустило несколько  
ударов.  
Но страница оказалась пустой. Ни даты моей кончины, ни  
обстоятельств, при которых она настигнет меня — ничего. В недоумении я  
пролистал Книгу Судьбы из конца в конец. Все до единой страницы  
оказались чистыми.  
— А где же?... моя жизнь? — невпопад спросил я и поднял глаза на  
Отшельника.  
А он стоял напротив и протягивал мне карандаш.


End file.
